What I Want For Christmas
by RenaeChan77
Summary: Christmas season is in the air, but Romano doesn't really care. Can Antonio show him a little Christmas spirit? Fluffiness!
1. Chapter 1

_**Some short and sweet fluff for the holiday season! **_

"Lovi. Lovi, wake up."

Romano stirred and squinted at the sunlight poring into the bedroom through the frosted window.

"Shut up." he groaned, turning over and nuzzling into the warmth of the Spaniard's bare chest. "It's too early, dammit."

Antonio laughed and ran his fingers through Romano's messy brunette locks. "It's past noon, mi querido*. We have to get up soon, or everything will be crowded."

The Italian sighed and sat up in the wide bed, a usual scowl on his features.

"Only seven days until Christmas." Antonio said brightly, smiling at his lover.

"Ass." Romano said, hitting him in the face with a pillow. It amazed him to no end how the other could smile and be so happy all of the time.

Antonio got out of bed, stretching before heading to the attached bathroom. He stopped at the threshold and looked at Romano again.

"Feli's going to kill us if we're late. Come on, Lovi." he pleaded.

Romano sighed again. There was no way he could say no to the man's puppy-dog eyes. And the fact that Antonio was completely naked wasn't helping, but it was starting an adorable blush on the Italian's face.

"Alright, alright. Shit. I'm getting up."

The Spaniard smiled again, having won the minor battle. "Oh, one more thing." he added, coming back to the bed.

"What do you want now, bas-"

His insult was interrupted by a pair of soft lips pressed lightly against his own. He didn't protest, but instead linked his arms around the taller man's neck.

Antonio reluctantly broke off the kiss and pulled away, knowing that if they continued, they wouldn't be leaving the room any time soon. He smiled apologetically and went off to the bathroom to take a shower.

Romano sat in the bed, frowning again, this time with a more pronounced blush across his cheeks. _'Damn. Now I have to take a cold shower.' _he thought.

~Line Break~

"Why the hell are they having a Christmas party so early anyways? Christmas isn't for another week." Romano complained as he came down the steps.

"People have plans around and on Christmas day, so this is the only time everyone is free." Antonio explained from his seat in the kitchen, sipping a mug of hot cocoa.

Romano wouldn't admit it out loud, but Antonio looked…. sexy. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans that looked just right, and his crimson red button-up shirt was fitted nicely. The top button was left undone, leaving a glimpse of his perfect chest visible.

"Ah, Lovi! You look so cute!" Antonio exclaimed. His object of affection was wearing light blue jeans that hugged his slim figure and a green collared shirt that made his eyes shine. He looked extremely attractive.

The Italian rolled his eyes but was somewhat pleased by the frequently-heard compliment.

Antonio held out his arms expectantly, signaling that he wanted a hug.

Romano, who was used to this sort of thing, shuffled forward with a small trace of a smile.

Instead of hugging him, the Spaniard pulled the smaller man into his lap, holding him lovingly. He didn't speak for a while, content with pressing his cheek against Romano's head, reveling in the added warmth.

To both of their surprise, the Italian didn't protest to this sudden contact. He wanted to struggle out of the man's grasp and curse like usual, but he couldn't bring himself to. Romano felt so safe and warm in the Spaniard's arms.

"Do you know what I want for Christmas, Lovi?"

Romano hesitated, unsure of how to answer.

"Tomatoes?"

Antonio chuckled to himself.

"Alright, besides that?"

"I don't know. What?" Romano asked, a little impatient.

"Nothing."

The Italian froze, confusion evident on his face.

Antonio turned him around so that they were facing each other, and the smaller man was practically straddle his hips.

"I don't need anything. Everything I could ever want is right here in front of me."

Romano's eyes widened, and he looked away pointedly as his cheeks flushed heatedly.

"M..me too." he mumbled.

Antonio beamed and cupped the man's cheek, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Romano's heart raced when their lips met, the blush on his face burning brighter. He wove his fingers into the man's soft locks, moaning in agreement. Antonio nipped his lip for entrance into his moist cavern, and he readily parted them, his grip tightening when he felt the other's warm muscle.

"Mnn…shit. Antonio, we can't. We have to go." he mumbled in between gasps for air.

The Spaniard pouted slightly, knowing that his lover was right. He gave the man's hips one more playful squeeze before sliding him off of his lap. He was considering giving his curl a tug, but knew that a_ bad idea_.

~Line Break~

"Okay, we have to pick up a bottle of wine for the party, si?" Antonio asked as they climbed into the car.

"Yeah, so let's get it over with." Romano said crossly. He hated shopping during Christmas season. Everywhere was crowded, over-obnoxious salesclerks were always bothering him, and he couldn't walk two feet without slipping on ice.

As they drove down the slush-slicked streets, a rendition of "All I Want For Christmas Is You" came on the radio, and Antonio turned up the volume. He smiled and started singing _loudly_.

Romano scowled at the ballad blaring from the speakers, but his grimace weakened when he realized that the Spaniard was singing _to him_.

"Keep your eyes on the fucking road."

Antonio ignored him and kept singing. In all honesty, he didn't sound half-bad.

"All I want for Christmas, is youuuuuuu!" he finished, flashing one of his ice-melting smiles.

Romano turned to the window, mostly to hide the small smile that had formed.

He didn't pull away when a warm hand found his own and held it tightly.

"Lovi?"

"What, bastard?"

"I love you."

Romano looked over and saw the earnest expression. _'Damn him.'_

"I love you, too….. idiot."

_**I may continue this if people ask for it. Anyways, reviewers will get magical milk and cookies! Merry Christmas!**_

_***mi querido- my dear**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I meant to post this earlier, but whatever. LOL :) Happy Holidays!**_

The pair pulled in front of Feliciano's house, and Romano groaned. Almost the entire house was covered in Christmas lights, reindeer, or some form of garland or tinsel.

"What the hell? It looks like Santa Clause threw up on the damn house!" he complained.

"I think it looks nice." Antonio commented as they got out of the car.

The sound of Christmas music and conversation could be heard from the porch while the two men waited for someone to answer the door.

"Wassup, bros?" Alfred greeted loudly as he opened the door widely, allowing them inside the warm house.

"You made it, Romano!" Feliciano exclaimed, pulling the other Italian into a hug.

"Yeah, well you would have killed me if I hadn't." he muttered. "Is that damn potato bastard treating you right?" he asked.

"You mean Ludwig? Yes, he's great!" the energetic man said excitedly.

The blonde German in question was sitting on the couch next to his brother, frowning heavily.

"Why don't you have some beer, man? It's fucking awesome!" Gilbert asked.

"I've already told you I can't. I have to stay sober in case someone needs a ride home." Ludwig said gruffly.

The Prussian swung a bottle of beer in his face teasingly, laughing at him.

"Gilbert, don't do that." a small voice reprimanded.

He turned to the blonde man sitting next to him and smiled. "I was just kidding Birdie." he added, putting an arm around the Canadian.

Matthew blushed with a small smile. His blue eyes scanned the room and stopped on a familiar face.

"Hey Romano." he called.

Romano looked up from the drink that Feli had handed him and walked over to the couch were he was sitting.

"Hey Matthew."

"How's it going Romano? Are you enjoying the party?"

"It's alright I guess. I could go for a tomato right now."

The blonde laughed, not realizing that he was serious. "So where's your boyfriend?"

The Italian tried to keep his expression calm, but he blushed slightly at the word 'boyfriend'.

"I don't know. He said he was going to find Francis or something."

As if on cue, a sleepy looking Heracles opened the door for the blonde man, who was holding a few bottles of wine.

"Onhonhonhon! I've brought my finest wines, so now the real party can begin!" he exclaimed.

A few people cheered, and a tray of wine glasses were brought from the kitchen.

After the wine was dispersed to everyone except Ludwig, Antonio stood.

"Excuse me, everyone."

The room fell silent.

"I'd like to make a toast. A big thank you to Feliciano and Ludwig for the party!" he said, earning a bit of applause.

"Thanks Tonio!" The small Italian exclaimed.

"And I also want to wish a merry Christmas to you all!" he said with a smile. "Especially mi tomate*, Romano. Te amo." he added sweetly.

The room applauded again, this time with "Aww!", a wolf-whistle from Gilbert, and a perverted chuckle from Francis.

Romano blushed at the Spaniard's toast. "That bastard." he muttered, fighting the smile that tugged at his lips. "Doing embarrassing shit."

An excited blonde with a Santa hat approached him with a grin.

"That was sweet, Romano! Aren't you so happy?" the Finn man asked.

Romano shrugged. "I guess." he mumbled.

The two turned to the piano, where Roderich had started to play.

An intimidating-looking blonde man approached the two.

"W'ld y' l'ke t' d'nce, T'no?" he asked.

"Of course I would, Berwald!" Tino said happily. Berwald smiled warmly. "Merry Christmas, Romano." he exclaimed before going to dance with the Swede.

An hour later, the party toned down slightly. Most people were drinking wine and chatting idly. Alfred and Arthur went to the kitchen, and were caught under the well-placed mistletoe over the doorway.

"Look at that, bro! That means you've gotta kiss the hero!" Alfred said loudly.

"No way, you bloody wank-"

The American interrupted him with a chaste kiss to the lips, getting a cheer from Gilbert. They were the third couple to be caught under the decorative plant after Ivan and Yao, and Feliks and Toris.

Romano sat on the couch, scanning the room for a certain person. He spied his brother's friend, Kiku, sitting on Heracles's guy's lap with an extremely embarrassed smile.

"Merry Christmas, Lovi." a familiar voice said.

The Italian looked up at Antonio as he sat down next to him.

"What's so merry about it?" he asked.

"Well, we get to spend it with people we care about. And most of all, we're together." the Spaniard added, linking their hands together.

Romano scoffed and looked away, mostly because of the blush on his face.

"Fusososo. You're so cute." the green-eyed man cooed, kissing him on his reddened cheek.

Romano turned to scold him for doing stuff like that in public, but couldn't bring himself to when Antonio smiled at him warmly.

"I hate you." he lied half-heartedly.

"I love you too, Romano."

~Line Break~

Romano yawned as the two men entered their home, quickly shutting the door against the cold. It was nearly eleven o'clock, and he had work tomorrow.

"I'm going to take a shower, then go to bed." he informed, heading up the stairs.

"Alright, Lovi." Antonio said as he took off his coat. He had enjoyed himself at the party, and, although the Italian wouldn't admit it, he was sure that Romano had a good time as well. He knew that Romano had a hard time expressing his feelings, which the Spaniard even happier when the man really was honest or initiated something on his own.

Antonio pulled out an item from his pocket, which he had swiped from the party, a plan already forming in his head.

Romano dried his damp hair after he got dressed. For some reason, the shower had only succeeded in making him feel more awake.

"Lovi~!" Antonio called from downstairs.

"What, idiot?"

"Can you come here?"

The Italian sighed and went downstairs, stopping in the doorway to the kitchen. "What the hell do you want?"

Antonio smirked and strut over to where the smaller man was standing.

"I want you to look up."

"Look up? What are you.." Romano looked up at the mistletoe that was hung over the two men.

"You clever son of a bitch." he muttered.

"Merry Christmas, mi querido." the Spaniard said, trapping the other's lips in a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist lovingly.

Romano melted into his lover's warm touch. Alright, maybe he didn't completely hate Christmas. There were only a few things he liked about the holiday, and this was one of them.

_**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years! **_


End file.
